Premonition
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: He goes to sleep. Shuichi's alive. He wakes up, and he's dead. How can he stop it from really coming true? Rated for adult language. Based on the movie Premonition Yuki/Shuichi
1. One Month After

Chapter One: One Month Before 

This was something that was somewhat irritating, if not a tiny bit amusing.

Eiri had stepped out of the bathroom, getting ready to make sweet, sweet love to the same lover who had begged for it only twenty minutes ago. But once he walked into the bedroom, Shuichi was sprawled out on the bed, snoozing away. He looked exhausted with his mouth slack and no noise coming from him. His chest rose and fell with each breath.

Well so much for the 'hot, steamy sex' Shuichi wanted. The novelist rolled his eyes and moved the singer over to his spot and tucked him in; he didn't even stir. If this was going to become a regular thing, then Eiri would have a chat with his manager.

Climbing over to his side, he tucked himself in and closed his eyes. He did not fall asleep as easily as Shuichi. His thoughts kept haunting him. What could he write next for his upcoming novel? What if this or that happened? What would he have for breakfast? But, he needed sleep, so he tried to clear his head, and slowly drifted off.

* * *

_Ert! Ert! Ert!_

What the hell was that? Eiri lifted his head up from his pillow, his vision blurry from sleep. He looked over to his night table and saw the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. Seven A.M. He had never seen it before. He usually woke up to Shuichi's alarm on his cell phone, playing that damn Nittle Grasper song; "The Shining something". He sat up and lifted it up, trying to find the off switch.

When it was located and the blasted noise stopped, Eiri looked over to make sure Shuichi had heard it, because he knew the alarm wasn't for him. But when he looked over, he he didn't see the pink haired singer. There wasn't even an indent of his body.

He must have left earlier, Eiri deducted. But still, earlier than seven A.M.? They were working him too hard. He usually didn't go in until nine at the earliest. Well, if Shuichi was up before the alarm, why the hell didn't he turn it off? Now Eiri couldn't fall asleep.

He pushed his tired legs over the edge of the bed and stretched his tired limbs. Scratching his rear, he made his way into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He found himself to be very hungry right now. If felt like he hadn't eaten in days, but he remembered he had had a very good dinner just yesterday.

He searched around in the kitchen for food, but found that he had hardly anything.  
Didn't he just go shopping last week? Shuichi ate too much to be that skinny. He must be giving it out to the homeless. Since he couldn't make pancakes like he wanted, he decided to just have one of the microwavable meals he found. After letting it cook for three minutes, he took it out and peeled off the plastic wrap. The steam burned his hand.

"Shit, shit!" Eiri covered the burn with his mouth before he went over to the sink and poured cold water on it. This morning was not starting off well.

After eating his breakfast, if that's what you wanted to call it, he went to the bathroom for his morning shower. When he looked at his reflection, he saw the stubble of a five o'clock shadow. He opened the medicine cabinet for his razor and shaving cream, and saw two perscription bottles he had never seen before. When he picked them up, he saw they were perscribed to him.

'Take one pill twice a day with food for depression'. He read the other. 'Take one pill once in the morning for anxiety'.

There was no explanation for this. He wasn't on any medication. And for depression and anxiety? He was not either of those. How strange.

Instead of investigating it, he decided to put the pills back and continue to shave; better to ignore the problem.

While he was shaving, he heard someone open and shut his front door.

"About time you showed up," Eiri called out as he gently scrapped the razor through the shaving cream down his cheek.

"Well, sorry," came a sarcastic voice, but it was not Shuichi's. His brother, Tatsuha, showed up in the doorway. "Good to see you're shaving."

Eiri lifted an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Well, I wouldn't live up to my gorgeous reputation if I looked like a caveman." He ran the razor under the stream of water, cleaning it of the hair.

Tatsuha leaned against the frame of the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

Eiri turned to look at his brother. It was a simple question, but the way he said it made Eiri quirk an eyebrow. Tatsuha said it hesitantly, like he was expecting him to have a sudden mood swing.

"I'm fine," he said slowly, "How are you?"

Tatsuha gave the smallest of smiles. "I'm good. Still..." He trailed off, looking down at his feet. Eiri was going to ask what the hell was wrong with him, but his brother snapped his head up. "Anyway, I just came over to see when you would need a refill on your perscriptions."

"Perscriptions?" Oh yeah, the pills. "Oh, I don't know."

"Well, how many pills were left when you took your medicine?"

"I didn't take any medicine."

"Eiri!"

Eiri patted down his face with a towel. "Tatsuha."

Tatsuha cocked his head and gave Eiri a look that he did not like seeing. It was a look of pity. "Please take your medicine, Eiri. You need them. If Nee-san finds out that you aren't taking them, she won't hesitate to have you hospitalized."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the adult behavioral hospital..."

"Not that, you dumbass," Eiri snapped at him, "I'm talking about me needing the pills in the first place. What the fuck do I need them for?"

Tatsuha closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Nii-chan, please don't fight with me. Just take the pills."

Eiri threw his towel down. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm not depressed nor am I anxious. I should have a perscription for high blood pressure with all the shit I get from you and Shuichi."

Tatsuha looked down at the floor. His dark hair covered his eyes. "Oh, Eiri." He stepped closer and then wrapped his arms around his big brother.

Eiri just stiffened at the unwanted touch.

What the hell was going on?

"Whatever new spiritual journey Dad has put you on," Eiri said as he pushed his brother off, "tell him to keep me out of it. I'm not going on this Nirvana trip with you."

Tatsuha didn't say anything. He just gave his brother those same sad, pitying eyes.  
Finally he nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Hey, I won't tell Nee-chan about you not taking your meds, if you promise not to do anything stupid, okay?"

Eiri leaned his head back a little, giving his brother a quizzical look like he was examining a new specimen. "Will do," he decided on saying.

Tatsuha nodded again and left.

_I've got to remind him he's not supposed to inhale the incense_, Eiri thought.

* * *

Something seemed to be very off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had expected his publisher to call and whine about the update on his next chapter, but the phone hadn't rang, nor could he even find his own laptop. That could only mean that Shuichi had taken it again.

_Damn brat_, Eiri thought as he snatched up the phone and dialed Shuichi's number. It didn't even ring before the automatic operator came on.

⌠We're sorry, the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again."

Eiri looked back at the number. That was Shuichi's. He hung up and did as the operator said, and tried again. The same message came up. That could mean that Shuichi was out of service. Great, he didn't have his laptop. Couldn't get in touch with Shuichi. He had hardly any food in the house. He looked outside the balcony window. Great, it was raining, too. Now he was stuck in his house.

Finding the only source of entertainment was the television, Eiri sat down on his leather couch and turned the channel. On the music network showed a black and white picture of Shuichi with curly white letters spelling out something, but before he could read it, the camera switched to the female host.

"And now, for us today in honor of Shindou Shuichi, is Sakuma Ryuichi," she said, "Singing for us 'Memories' a song he wrote in dedication to Shuichi."

And then, on a darkened stage where only a bluish white light shone down stepped out in front of the mic, was Ryuichi. There was only a pianist and a violinist playing behind him. Shuichi had made Eiri watch the childish singer's concerts so much, he could tell something was amiss. There was no "shining" as it was called. Ryuichi looked grim, nearly sickly even. His eyes were dull and he hardly moved at all as he sang. The song was a grim one, depressing even, but a beautiful one, Eiri had to admit. But why dedicate a song like that to Shuichi? It wasn't like he was dead or anything.

With a last note from the violinist, the song ended and everyone clapped. Ryuichi only bowed his head and walked off. Damn, that was depressing. Had he suddenly stepped into the twilight zone?

The hostess was back on the screen, wiping her eyes with a white handkerchief. "Wow, that was beautiful. We asked Ryuichi-sama if he would mind an interview but he has turned it down. His manager has stated that he is still grieving over the death of Shuichi Shindou and will make no comment about the accident."

The world still spun, but Eiri suddenly stopped spinning with it. It had felt like he had suddenly just dropped out of his physical body and was falling into the black abyss of the universe and continued to fall.

They could not have said Shuichi. It was impossible. He had just seen Shuichi yesterday. He was not dead. Absurd.

The black and white photo of Shuichi suddenly popped up again. He was smiling widely, his eyes, though gray, were shining. Eiri remembered that picture. He was the one who had taken in on one of their dates. How did the media get a hold of it? And what kind of sick joke was it to use it for some rumor about his death when clearly, he wasn't dead.

The curly letters returned again.

_R.I.P. Shindou Shuichi. We all miss you._

_No._

No.

No!

NO!

This wasn't right! It was false, and he would prove it! The paparazzi were sick, sick people. This had to end now.

He dialed Shuichi's number again.

"Answer the phone."

"We're sorry, the number you have reached is..."

He hung up. Again.

"We're sorry..."

This isn't happening. He's okay. He's okay. He'll answer.

"We're sor..."

Now he knew why he had the anxiety medication. His heart seemed to be racing, his lungs felt like they were closing in and his entire body seemed to be shaking with wracked nerves. His vision was streaming, everything was blurry except for the buttons on the phone. He kept dialing, again and again. But still each time...

"We're sorry..."

"Answer the fucking phone, Shuichi!" Eiri yelled as he threw the device against the wall. He grabbed his hair, tugging at the blond locks. What the hell was going on? He wanted answers. He wanted answers now.

He picked up the phone again, seeing no damage, and dialed a different number than Shuichi's.

After two rings he answered.

"Hello?"

He must have recognized Eiri's number for him not to say "Seguchi speaking". "Tohma," Eiri said, gaining his composure, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course, Eiri. What do you need?"

He took a deep breath. "Can you tell me where Shuichi is?"

Tohma didn't say anything. The seconds ticked by. He knew he was there because he could hear background noise.

"Eiri," Tohma said slowly, like he was speaking to a child, "Shuichi is in heaven."

"Don't give me that shit," Eiri cursed at him, "I want to know exactly where he is, dammit!"

"Eiri please, listen to me. Shuichi is dead. I'm sorry."

Lies. They were all lies. Shuichi was alive. He would come through that door, smiling and happy. He would talk about his day, talk about music and work, drive him insane with begging, and maybe today they would have sex, depending on the mood.

But why wouldn't Tohma just go ahead and say "April Fool's"?

"You're lying." Eiri stated bluntly.

"Eiri, you're in the denial stage..."

"I'm not in any goddamn denial stage! I've got nothing to be in denial of! Shuichi isn't dead!"

"Eiri! Shuichi's been dead for nearly a month now."

Tears. How long had it been since he has cried like this? How long before had his stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor along with his soul and spirit? What was going on?

"Eiri?"

The phone felt heavy in his hand, pressed to his ear. "No," he said softly, his voice on the verge of croaking from crying, "I just saw him yesterday..."

"No, Eiri, you didn't. I'm sorry."

"He can't be dead," he said, more to himself, "It's impossible. He can't be."

"Eiri, I'm sorry..."

He hung up. Not wanting to hear more. A month? An entire month Shuichi had been deceased? How could he not remember? Had it come as such a shock he had blocked it out from his memory? Was Shuichi really dead?

"Argh!" Eiri threw the phone again against the wall, this time pieces of plastic broke off and flew in different directions.

He then went over to the lamp, smashing it on the floor. He ripped the pictures off the wall, shattering them, too. Each time he screamed and cried, cried and screamed, venting out his frustration.

"Fuck you, Shuichi!" he yelled, "Come home! You're not dead, dammit!" He turned the couch over and then started tearing up the cushions. He kicked the TV off the stand, pulling out its cord.

With no more energy, he slumped to the floor. His shoulders sagged from all the extra weight gravity seemed to have put on him. Little droplets fell on the hardwood floor from his tears. He pressed his head against it, feeling its cool as he broke down and sobbed. Everything around him was broken. His lover was dead. And he had no memory.

Did he say he loved him? Were Shuichi's last nights one of his bests? Had he been happy?

How did he die?

Eiri didn't want to know. He just wanted to wake up from this horrid dream. He wanted this nightmare to end. But something in his brain told him it was real. Shuichi would never come home. He would never see Shuichi's bright smile except in faded pictures. He would never hear him call out "Yuki" except in his memory.

Yuki just laid there, in the fetal position. He wasn't even sure if he had fallen asleep or not; time seemed to slowing down. He could have been there for hours or just minutes. Who knows?

Eventually, after everything in him went numb, he pulled himself up. His house was dark now, since it was night and the lamps were broken. He shuffled his feet into the bedroom and fell against the mattress, the mattress Shuichi would never occupy. Not even bothering to change, he slipped under the covers on his side of the bed. He stared at Shuichi's favorite pillow. It had been a month since a strand of pink hair had touched the fabric. Shuichi would never occupy the space beside him. Eiri would never have to nudge him over ever again for taking too much room. He would never be uncomfortable on the cold nights when Shuichi snuggled against him.

Never again.

It wasn't that late, but he felt exhausted. There didn't seem to be any vibrant energy or hope in him after all. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever, just like Shuichi.

* * *

_(A/N): Okay, this is based off the movie "Premonition" but I have never seen the movie before. This is something I just had pop in my head one day. Also, I had to use notepad for the document so sorry for the mistakes. I'll fix them when I get my computer back. Oh, and if I get good reviews (I love reading long ones and good ones :D) then I'll post the other chapters. There are about seven chapters. Well, hope you like. Ja ne:-)_


	2. December Fifteenth

Chapter Two: December Fifteenth 

When Eiri returned to consciousness, he didn't show any signs of it. He prayed, gods he prayed, that last night was just a dream. His bed was big and comfy, meant for two. If Shuichi wasn't beside him, so help him...

Without turning his head to look, Yuki leaned his arm back and felt the side that was Shuichi's.

He didn't feel anything.

He curled his arm back to him and tucked it to his chest.

Shuichi really wasn't there.

He was gone. Shuichi was dead. Eiri was all alone now. What would he do now?

Was that running water?

Eiri opened his eyes. Yes, that sounded like water in the pipes. He sat up, his room was brightened with morning sunshine. The shower in the bathroom was on.

Slowly, Eiri climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. It was definitely the shower. Someone was taking a shower in his bathroom. He eased the door open and stepped inside on the ceramic floor.

"What's love got to do with it, got to do with it!" someone sang in the shower, "What's love, but a second hand emotion! Oh! What's..."

Eiri gripped the shower curtain and whipped it back, nearly pulling it off its hinges.

"Lo...Aaah!"

And there he was. Shuichi, holding his chest from view like a girl would do. His pink hair was wet and lathered with shampoo. Eiri scanned over his body. After every piece of pale flesh that was wet from the water. When he looked back to Shuichi's face, he saw he was wearing an irritated pout.

"Gods Yuki," Shuichi whined, "You scared the bajeebies out of me!"

Eiri didn't say anything. He just kept staring at Shuichi. He reached his hand out and touched Shuichi's hair, lathered with that strawberry, vanilla shampoo. "It's really you," he muttered.

"Well of course it's me," Shuichi said, giving Eiri an odd look, "Who else would take showers at your house in the..."

Eiri had stepped into the shower, cupped Shuichi's cheeks, and kissed him deeply. And just that kiss made Shuichi putty in Eiri's hands.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuki?" Shuichi asked when the novelist started kissing down his jaw.

Yuki smiled against his skin, pressing the younger boy's torso against his own. He nipped and kissed Shuichi's tender neck.

"Yes, Shuichi, I'm fine," he said, "I just had a really, really bad dream."

Shuichi was pressed to the wall, Eiri still kissing him. His arms wrapped around Eiri's back.

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned, "You're pajamas are getting wet."

"They will dry."

"Oh...Oh!...Oh, Yuki!"

* * *

After their intimacy in the shower, Shuichi skipped off to work, glowing. Eiri, too was in a bright mood. He still had no idea what he was going to do for his novel; he had only submitted two chapters on a whim, and now couldn't remember what that whim was. His second chapter came in a little early, so his publisher shouldn't be calling anytime soon, but just incase, he did know her number on his caller I.D. so he wouldn't have to answer.

But he sat down at his desk with his laptop propped open. He may not have had any ideas, but he opened his first two chapters to get a glimpse of where he was growing.

His caramel eyes scanned back and forth the document. Okay, girl from the country gets scholarship, yada yada...attends college, blah blah...she is scared and nervous, yawn...is studying history to become a teacher...

That was all he had? What a drag. Of course, the first few chapters are only introductory, but this was lame. He was Eiri Yuki, one of the best romance novelists of this time; what was he doing writing something like this? Of course he would make the girl, this sweet, innocent girl, fall in love with either a bad boy, or a boy of dark past. His novel would drip of angst and be doused with sweet romance and perhaps a few, little hints of humor.

But right now this was boring. If someone just read the first chapter to see if it was a good enough book to read, they would put this back on the shelf and Eiri would have a smaller paycheck. And he had been wanting to get himself something new and shiny. But first, he needed to get something for Shuichi.

Against what most believed, he really did listen; he just pretended he didn't. Shuichi had told him that they were getting very close to having their album become platinum, which he was very excited about. In Japan, when certain artists go platinum there's a ceremony following that to get their award, that is what Shuichi was really hyped up about. He had wanted Eiri to be his date, of course, Eiri just grunted and told him he'd check to see if he was busy. He acted like he couldn't give a damn, but inside, he was actually congratulating the singer.

As the day continued on, Eiri went out for a while to buy groceries. His refrigerator wasn't full of TV dinners, but he wanted to stock up before winter hit hard. They were already near the middle of January and Christmas and Chanukah shoppers would be causing traffic on the road. Signs outside of buildings counted down the days to Christmas so shoppers would know when to shop; ten days to Xmas.

Of course, Eiri wasn't very big on the holidays. He never really celebrated it that much, not even when he and his siblings lived in Kyoto, they really never celebrated it. It wasn't until Shuichi moved in did he even have a Christmas tree. And of course, respecting Eiri's Buddhist heritage, Shuichi had taken them out to see the temples; it was very boring to him. And one day Shuichi had actually brought a menorah, though, neither were Jewish. Shuichi loved all holidays, while Eiri didn't really care for any of them.

With his sunglasses on, he made his way out on the town. The weather was too cold to walk in, but there wasn't any snow so he drove his car to the store. He was bundled up in a trench coat and gloves to keep the cold off his body.

While he drove, he saw billboards of Bad Luck nearly everywhere he went. Ever since they had been told they only had a few more albums to sell before they were platinum, music stores had flashy advertisements with 'Let Bad Luck hit Platinum 30 off!' He knew that they would hit platinum in no time, they were always top in the charts, but of course, Eiri didn't care.

His cell phone jingled and he opened it, recognizing Shuichi's number. He didn't even have the chance to greet him before Shuichi was yelling off in his ear.

"YUKI! WE HIT PLATINUM! WE'RE PLATINUM! YUKI, WE'RE PLATINUM! YAHOO! PLATIN..."

Eiri hung up. The people in the store were looking at him oddly.

And then there was muttering. Oh great...

"Is that Eiri Yuki?"

"It sort've looks like him."

"That sounded like Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck."

"Did he say they went platinum?"

"Bad Luck went platinum?"

"He knows Shindou Shuichi!"

"IT'S EIRI YUKI!"

Dammit Shuichi.

With quick steps, Yuki paid for his groceries with his credit card and went to his car, while a flood of fan girls went after him. While he drove off, he saw a few of them write down his license plate. Great, now he would have to change it, again. His phone jingled again, but he didn't answer it, knowing it was Shuichi; the boy had caused enough problems and Eiri was almost deaf.

* * *

Shuichi put down his phone when he heard Eiri's voicemail come on. His face was glum.

"I guess he doesn't really care," he muttered.

Hiro wrapped an arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry about that, Shu. Let's celebrate!" He pushed a beer into Shuichi's hands.

Shuichi smiled and looked around. They had a surprise party at Ryuichi's manor, and when he saw the banner "Congrats on going Platinum Bad Luck!" and when Ryuichi told him the award ceremony would be on the seventeenth, he had gotten so excited and immediately told Eiri the news, but Eiri hung up and now didn't answer his phone. He wanted to apologize for his outburst and tell him he'd be at Ryuichi's if he ever got worried about him, but after he called him again and he did not answer, he decided that Eiri really didn't care, and that hurt.

"Come on, Shu-chan," Ryuichi said, coming up to him, "Dance with me!"

Shuichi smiled, chugged the last bit of beer in his glass and was led to the dining room and the loud stereo system pumping out Bad Luck songs from their now platinum album. If Eiri didn't want to celebrate, fine by him. He wasn't going to mope, he was going to party and celebrate himself with people who really were happy for him.

He and Ryuichi danced silly to the music. They were both a little tipsy from the alcohol, but it was all right. Now was the time to party.

* * *

Eiri stared at the digital clock. The neon green numbers read 2:39. Usually Shuichi would be home at eight or nine at the latest. He was now five hours late. He tried calling, but all he got was his voicemail. He thought at first Shuichi was mad at him for not answering his calls so he was giving him a taste of his own medicine, but he kept feeling the edginess of anxiety as last night's dream kept popping up in his head. It kept nagging at him, crawling over his nerves like a spider. It had only been a dream, but it still left an uneasy feeling. It seemed so real while he was having it. He could definitely remember how the burn felt; usually there was no actual pain in dreams.

He looked at his hand. There was no sign of a burn, but then again it had been only a minor.

What was he thinking? It was only a dream. Shuichi wasn't going to die.

But what if he was? What if the dream he had had been a warning, telling him what was going to happen?

This wasn't a movie. This was real life and things like this didn't happen. He wasn't sure where Shuichi was, but he had a feeling, no he knew, that he was all right.

Hours slowly ticked by and still Shuichi did not come home, nor did he answer his phone. He found himself pacing around the room and flipping through news channels. His heart gave a leap when he heard the words "the body of..." but it was someone else, not Shuichi.

After so long, he fell asleep on the couch with the phone in his hand and the television showing late night news. He awoke to the sound of the door opening. And then he heard a shuffling and a loud thump. He sat up and turned on the lamp. Light bathed the room and he saw Shuichi on the floor in the doorway on his butt.

And he was laughing.

Eiri didn't think it was funny at all.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Shuichi looked up at him, and Eiri could tell he was drunk; the boy reeked of alcohol. Shuichi laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I just got carried away." He began to slowly inch himself up using the wall as support.

"Carried away?" Eiri put his hands on his hips, "Do you know what time it is? It's almost seven in the morning! I've been up all night worrying my ass off over you! I called you and called you and you never answered! Never even told me where you were! You could've been dead for all I knew!" That last bit left a nasty taste in his mouth.

Shuichi gave him a look. "Oh yeah, now you care. I called you, remember, but you didn't answer. How does it feel now, Yuki?"

"If you hadn't yelled like that, I would've answered! I was chased by crazy fans because of you!"

"I said I was sorry!" Shuichi stumbled towards the bathroom with Eiri following him.

"Where were you?"

"At Ryuichi's."

"Why didn't you call me?"

Shuichi turned around. "I tried! You didn't answer my calls first, so I simply returned the favor." He lost his balance and bounced off the walls before he fell to the floor. Eiri went to pick him up, but Shuichi smacked his hands away. "Don't touch me. You don't care." After a few attempts, he pulled himself on his feet. "I thought you'd be happy for me when I told you." He shrugged. "Guess not. What do I have to do to please you? For you to treat me like I matter? Do I have to kill myself or something?"

Those words rang around Eiri, wrapping him in their tight, verbal embrace, making him slightly claustrophobic. He had been on edge ever since his dream. His nerves were raw.

"Don't say that."

Shuichi waddled into the bathroom. "Whatever, Yuki. It's not like you care."

Eiri grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, catching him when he stumbled. "I do care, Shuichi. I was worried about you."

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He put his hand over his mouth. Eiri directed him to the toilet and held his hair back as he puked up all the alcohol and contents in his stomach.

After an hour of puking, Eiri carried Shuichi's unconscious body to the bedroom. He changed him into pajamas, placed a small trashcan beside his side of the bed, and then tucked him in before climbing in himself. He was exhausted and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking him.

"Eiri, wake up."

Was that Tohma?

Eiri opened his eyes and realized he was sitting up and moving. He looked around and saw Tohma to his right. He was in a car, no a limousine. He saw that the windows were tinted. He looked around and saw Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, and Mika.

"Noriko said she would ride with Maiko and her family," Ryuichi said lowly.

The atmosphere was thick with dread and sorrow. To his observation, he saw everyone was wearing black. Even the pink rabbit that Ryuichi had was wearing a black bowtie. Hiro was looking out the window, opposite of Eiri with his fist pressed to his lips and his eyes misty. He sniffed a few times.

There was a lump in his throat. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. First, he pinched himself and felt the sharp pain rush down his arm. Then with a deep breath, he turned to Tohma.

"Um," he swallowed the lump, "Where exactly are we going?"

Tohma gave him a sad look, and patted his hand. "We're going to the cemetery, Eiri. For Shuichi's funeral."

He felt sick. He pressed his head to the cold window for relief. "What's today's date?" he asked.

"Today's the twentieth." Only Tohma would talk.

It had been five days since he last saw him. Five days before Christmas was Shuichi's funeral. Eiri controlled his breathing. It was only a dream, he wanted it to be a dream.

_But it's not._

* * *

_ (A/N): Yay, chapter two. I know this is very late and I should be working on my other story, but I just got my new laptop and the only story I have on it right now is this one. I have never seen the movie "Premonition", just to make things clear. The days are not in order, but the days of Shuichi being alive are. It'll make more sense when more chapters come out. Please review, they make me happy. Ja ne! _


	3. December Sixteenth

**Chapter Three: December 20**

He wanted to wake up. He hated this dream. He hated it.

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

But he didn't wake up. No matter how many times he pinched his arm, hoping to bring him out of this subconscious hell. Snow slowly fell, coating the dying grass in a thin layer of white, but they were under a white canopy with lilies tied around the poles holding it up.

The coffin in front of him was white and gold. It was shut, nailed shut. He hoped that since he couldn't see Shuichi's body, that it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Of course not, this was all a dream. White roses and carnations were bundled on top. The same photo he remembered he saw on television was enlarged and on a pedestal beside the coffin.

The priest told the sad tale of Shuichi, telling him how wonderful he had been and how he had filled so many lives with joy. Maiko was crying on her mother's shoulders, who held her daughter and buried her nose in her hair. Eiri was in the front row, so he could only see a few people. Ryuichi had tears pouring down his cheeks and his bottom lip was quivering. He held Kumagoro in a death grip against his chest. Hiro was biting his lip and his foot was jumping up and down, but he was looking at the floor. Ayaka was beside him with his hand in hers. He audibly sniffed a few times.

"And now," said the priest, "In honor of the memory of the dearly departed Shindou Shuichi, each of us will take a rose," he emphasized by holding up one of the red roses bundled up in the basket, "say a prayer, and place it over the casket. May the mother and daughter please rise? We will go in order down the rows, in a zigzag please."

Maiko and Shindou-san rose from their seats. Maiko tried to compose herself, but broke down trying to say her own quiet words. Her mother held her and they said their prayers together.

When they sat, Eiri rose. He walked up to the basket and picked out a rose. The thorns had been cut off. That wasn't right. Every bit of the flower was perfect and beautiful. You can't cut off it's imperfections to make it more beautiful, because it was those imperfections that made it what it was. Now it just looked like a limp green twig with a giant red head.

Eiri approached the coffin with caution. His legs seemed like they had felt like lead. His head was swimming. The air seemed too sharp and it cut up his lungs. He placed his hand over the sleek wood. It was so cold. Shuichi must be freezing in there.

He realized he was supposed to say something to this coffin. He was supposed to say goodbye or a prayer, but nothing really came to mind. This was new to him. Everything was out of order. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if he was crazy or if he had some severe case of amnesia. Things didn't make sense.

His sinuses were pressing against his brain and his eyes turned on the mist. The usual lump lodged itself behind is Adam's apple. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not sure what's going on," he said in an inaudible whisper, "but I'm going to find out."

He placed the rose on the casket.

* * *

The funeral continued. Eiri remained in his daze. He watched as the casket of his lover, his dear love, was lowered into the giant square hole. When he asked Shuichi's mother why they were having a western style funeral, she told him that Shuichi used to be frightened of the shrines; Eiri never knew this.

He was with them for another two hours for people to say their respects and best wishes to him. He smiled curtly and said the same string of answers he gave everyone. Finally, his sister tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Eiri looked back to the grave sight which was now laced in eccentric bouquets of flowers and reefs of R.I.P. He looked back and shook his head to her. "Not yet, I'm going to stay here for a little while longer." Mika nodded and turned around. "Hey," he called out to her.

She turned back around. "Yes, Eiri?"

"How exactly did Shuichi die?"

She gave him a confused look. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I'm still in shock. It's fuzzy." It was an acceptable lie since it was half true and could most definitely happen.

Mika frowned and her eyes darkened with pity. Eiri hated that damn look, but he didn't care at the moment. He could see why he would need pity now. "He was in a car accident, Eiri. Don't worry, it's not your fault. It was an accident."

He looked back to Shuichi's grave. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"Here are the crime scene photos you requested," said the officer, laying the manila folder on the table, "Are you sure you want to see them? They're kind of gruesome."

Eiri nodded, putting on his reading glasses. He mentally prepared himself for the worst as he opened the file. The first was the certificate of death. Eiri picked it up. Name: Shindou Shuichi. D.O.B.: April 16, 1987. D.O.D.:

December 17, 2007.

So now he knew the date when Shuichi died. He set down the certificate and picked up the first photo. It was indeed gruesome. It showed a beautiful black Jaguar turned over upside down and chunks of metal and glass sprayed all around it. The next photo showed inside the car, but there was no Shuichi. He picked up the next photo.  
It was one of Shuichi's torso. There was a large abrasion across his chest, a diagonal black and purple bruise went down from right shoulder to his left side. Blood was swirled around his chest from the doctors working on him. By his own investigation skills and assuming the Jaguar is an American based car, that would put Shuichi in the passenger seat.

So who was driving? It wasn't him. Being in a horrific crash like that would leave some trace of injury on him, but he wasn't in any physical pain nor were there any cuts or evidence of him being in the car.

He put down the photo and picked up the next one. It was one of Shuichi's mangled left leg. If he had survived, there would be no way for them to save his leg. They would've had to amputate it.

He picked up the other one and gagged. He slung the picture away, it landing on the other side of the table. Bile burned in his esophagus and Eiri backed away from the table, breathing heavily, suddenly feeling a very uncomfortable hot. His chest was convulsing and he became aware that he was trembling. He put his fist against the wall and forced himself to suck down oxygen, deeply and slowly.

It had been a picture of Shuichi's face. It was all blood with red and pink matter coming out of...he shuddered. His neck had been jaggedly ripped open, blood sprayed everywhere. It was all red, not a single piece of white skin shown.

Eiri rubbed his hands down his face, now coming over the shock. He went back to the folder, but had enough of the photos. He needed to know who was behind the wheel. He finally found what he was looking for: an eyewitness report. And he recognized the very first name on the list.

Tatsuha Uesugi; driver.

_(A/N): I was tempted to end the chapter here, but I won't be that mean_.

* * *

His baby brother.

He had located the hospital his brother was staying in. He spent fifteen minutes in his car, preparing himself for what he was going to see. Tatsuha wasn't dead, he knew that, but no amount of preparation had prepared him enough to see what he did.

The nurse led him into his room. Before he saw his brother, he heard the steady low beep of a heart monitor. When he got inside, his brother was hardly recognizable.

Tatsuha was covered in bandages. He wore a neck brace, his left side of his face was bandaged, his right eye was slightly swollen. Both legs were in casts, and his left arm was also in a case, raised at shoulder level. On his neck was a square bandage, showing that they had to put a tube in his throat when they couldn't get it down through his mouth. Tatsuha's right eye, all though swollen, was looking right at him. His lips tugged into a smile.

"Hey." He could only bring it up to a whisper.

That damn annoying pressure made it's way behind Eiri's nose, but he was able to keep from his eyes watering. "Hey," he answered back. He pulled up one of the chairs to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got so much drugs in me I can't feel anything, and I'm peeing through a tube into a bag and I can only eat liquids through a tube right now," Tatsuha harshly whispered, "But my cash and prizes are all good." His eye looked away from his brother, and it instantly filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Eiri."

"It's okay," Eiri said, "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay, too."

Tatsuha's eye closed a tear escaped. "I feel so awful. I have nightmares about it."

Eiri swallowed. "That's what I want to ask you about. Can you tell me exactly what happened? I don't really remember much of it, and I need to know."

Tatsuha licked his lips. "Okay." He sighed audibly. "Shuichi called me and told me you didn't want to take him to the ceremony, so he asked me if I could take him instead. He told me he'd introduce me to Ryuichi again if I did." Another tear escaped. "You know, Ryuichi came by to see me yesterday? My idol comes to see me and I have a tube stabbed through my neck." He took a long breath. "Anyway, I went over to your house to pick him up. Shuichi was in a really bad mood, but he let me drive the Jaguar. And then we were on our way to the..."

Eiri reached over and took his brother's unbandaged hand, glad that his brother gripped his.

"We were on the highway, jamming to some Bad Luck tunes," Tatsuha said in his breathy whisper, "The next thing I knew, someone in a red truck hit us on Shuichi's side. We hit the highway divider and kept spinning out of control. Then we were flipping, and that's all I remember." More tears from his eye spilled. "When I woke up I couldn't talk and I was like this. They wouldn't tell me anything about Shuichi." He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Eiri. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Tatsuha." Tatsuha looked over to Eiri and saw two tear streaks down his cheeks. "It's okay. It's okay."

The brothers didn't say anything else. They just sat there and cried.

* * *

_"Kiss shining! Kodoku wo katashidori! Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru..."_

Eiri's eyes fluttered open. He had never been so happy to hear that godforsaken song again, and to hear it shut off because that meant only one thing.

Shuichi was with him.

He turned over and saw Shuichi's bare back turned to him. He reached out and stroked down his spine.

"Wah!" Shuichi jumped, then looked back and smiled at him. "Good morning, Yuki."

He leaned down and kissed him good morning. Eiri put his hand in those pink locks and deepened it. Then he put him on his back and laid on top of him.

"Yuki, you've been more touchy lately," Shuichi said, giggling.

Oh, how happy he was to see him alive and healthy. "Mmm, keep talking."

Then Shuichi pushed on his shoulders, making him raise himself up a little. He gave Yuki a strange look. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend? You've always told me to shut up."

Eiri blinked and caught his mistake. Then he smirked deviously. "When I said 'keep talking' I meant keep shouting my name and make those cute mewling noises you do." He pulled the covers over both of them and attacked his lover.

After their moment of rare morning intimacy, Shuichi got up to take a shower. Eiri rose on his elbow to look at him. "Hey, Shuichi."

"Hm?" Shuichi looked back to him.

"What's today's date?"

"December sixteenth. Why?"

* * *

_(A/N): Oh no, Shuichi is supposed to die the next day! Tan tan tan! I hope you like it. Sorry if it's boring. And sorry for the state I put Tatsuha in, but I felt that it was needed. I love you Ta-kun! Please review! Ja ne! _


	4. Only Chance

**Chapter Four: Only Chance**

The roles were reversed. It was supposed to be Shuichi who begged for sex and craved it more and more, but today was different. Because Eiri thought, hoped, schemed, that if he kept Shuichi in bed, he would miss work and he could have more time to spend with him. This could be the last day he would have him.

No, because Eiri was not going to let the cold, decaying hands of death take his lover. Even if he had to tie the brat to the bed and guard the door like a rabid watch dog. If he had to spoon feed his lover all his meals, so be it, but death was not going to take this innocent. Shuichi was too good to be taken away from, not only him, but the world. If nature thought it would take Shuichi, it had a very stubborn, egotistic, and determined writer who would stab anyone in the neck with a ballpoint pen if anyone dared try to take his Shu away. No one could take Shuichi away from Eiri.

Except, Shuichi himself.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Shuichi said as he searched for his underwear, "I've got to get to work. Any other day I would call in sick, but I can't today. I've got to go to rehearsal for the awards, Yuki." He found his boxers with little kitty heads on them and put them on, Then he squeezed himself into tight jeans.

Yuki crawled over to him with the sheets wrapped around his waist. "It should be easy," he said, whispering into his ear while his hands massaged Shuichi's shoulders, "They call your name, you walk on stage, thank a few people, then walk off."

Shuichi brushed off his hands and searched for a shirt to wear. "There's more to it than that. We're going to perform and we have to get the layout of the stadium and we have to practice. And the seating arrangement is very precise, and-" He glanced at his watch, "Gah! I'm so late!" He pulled a shirt over his head and straightened it out. He pulled a pair of socks our from under the bed and sniffed them, then shrugged and began to put them on.

"Can't you stay with me a few more minutes?" Eiri pleaded. He was pleading, begging! Look how low he would sink to keep his Shuichi safe.

Shuichi didn't look at him as he tied his shoes. "I'm sorry, Yuki, but I have to go. If I don't get there soon, K will come crashing in with his pistol. And trust me, he won�t care what we're doing, he'll grab me and take off."

_Over my dead body_, Eiri thought to himself. Then again, he wouldn't doubt that the gun-happy American wouldn't try.

Shuichi finished dressing and turned around. He looked cute, if a little disheveled. Eiri got up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist. Shuichi turned to him, rose on his toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Yuki! I love you!"

And then he was out the door. Eiri put his fingers to his lips where Shuichi's touch still tingled.

"Love you, too, Shuichi."

* * *

"Yuki's been acting weird?" Hiro repeated. Bad Luck was behind stage, setting up their dressing rooms. Since they were performing, they got one, but they had to share. It was a nice size and roomy, but still a little cramped when you had three people and their instruments in it. 

Shuichi nodded, sitting on the plush red couch. "He's been so touchy lately. And he acts like he doesn't want me out of his sight."

"Is that why you were late for work?" asked Suguru.

Shuichi nodded. "He didn't want me to leave. Every time I would try to get up, he would pull me back down. He didn't even want me to go come. He doesn't even want me to go to the awards' ceremony tomorrow!"

Hiro rubbed his chin. "This is much different from Yuki-san's usual behavior. He usually is protective of Shuichi, but this seems a little eccentric."

"I think you guys are thinking too much into it," Suguru said, "Weren't you always hoping that Yuki would stop being cold to you, Shindou-san?"

Shuichi looked down at the floor. "I thought I did, but this isn't what I've wanted. And of all days, why now?" He took a sip of his bottled water. "Why is he acting so strange now? He wasn't drunk. And it's been like this for a few days now. And it seems like he's using sex to keep me there. I love Yuki, but this new clingy Yuki is very strange to me."

Hiro looked at his friend with concerned eyes. Shuichi was really confused about this. And this got him concerned. "Shu, I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but do you think that Yuki-san might be stalking you?"

Shuichi lifted his head up. "Of course not! Yuki would never do something like that!"

Hiro put his hands up. "Okay okay, it was only a suggestion. Don't worry about it." Hiro smiled at him. "I'm sure Yuki-san will be back to his normal, cold front self and everything will go back to normal."

Shuichi nodded and smiled, but Hiro noticed when he thought they weren't looking he would hug himself and have that distant look in his eyes as he was deep in thought.

* * *

"Nakano-san," Tohma said, exasperated, "Where is Shindou-san?" He was a little stressed out now that the place was packed with stars and reporters and directors. They weren't hectic, but they were very busy, and now he couldn't find the pink haired singer. 

Hiro looked over to him, where he sat on the edge of the stage with his guitar in his lap. "Shuichi? I think he went out to call Yuki-san."

Tohma put his gloved hands on his hips. "What's he doing calling Eiri now? Eiri's very busy with his novel. Shindou-san shouldn't be bothering him."

"Shuichi didn't call Eiri," Hiro said, strumming the B string, "Eiri called him, like, six times in the last hour."

Tohma blinked at Hiro. "Did he now?" Now he was worried. Was something wrong? Eiri never called Shuichi so much. Were they fighting? If they were thinking of breaking up now was definitely not the good time. They could at least wait until after the ceremony. Every time they got into a little quarrel, Shuichi would be nothing but a sniveling pile of pink hair and tears.

And speak of the devil, Shuichi came back, stuffing his phone in his back pocket. "Seguchi-san," he greeted, "Is there something you need?"

Tohma gave Shuichi one of his smiles, the same smile that was warm, but also made you feel like you stepped into a cold shower. "If you aren't busy, I would like you to meet a few people, Shindou-san. They are a fan of your music and asked me if I could introduce you." He placed a hand on his back and led him away.

Hiro watched Shuichi. He strummed his guitar out of habit, but it wasn't for tuning or anything.

"That's the seventh time Yuki-san has called him." Hiro looked back and saw Suguru.

"I thought it was only six, but who's keeping count?" Hiro looked back to Shuichi who was shaking hands with a few business looking people.

Suguru sat beside Hiro. "He was talking to him at the urinal."

"That's got to be hard." It wasn't easy to pee and talk at the same time. "Remind me to never borrow his phone."

"Don't you think this is being more than 'a little protective'?" Suguru said, "I know I don't know Yuki-san that well, but I've never seen him act this way either. What made him change so much? And he asks strange questions."

Hiro looked at him with his eyebrows knit. "You know what they're talking about?"

Suguru shrugged. He was just like his cousin, and had a knack of getting good info, though Suguru would never blackmail someone; at least, Hiro hoped not. "I just hear Shindou-san keep saying 'I'm fine', 'I'm being careful', and then he has to tell him who's here and what they're doing."

Hiro bit his thumb. "That's not being protective. That is stalking." He looked over to Shuichi, who was smiling and posing for a picture with Tohma. Something wasn't right. Yuki wasn't right. What the hell was going on?

* * *

There was nothing in the world that could tear Eiri's attention away from his phone. It was a sleek black and it stood up tall on it's charger. A red light signaled that it was charging. When the phone was in use, the light would blink. When someone called, the light would flash with every ring. Eiri was watching that light like it was watching him. They were having a staring contest and as soon that red eyed beast starting to blink, Eiri would snatch it up quicker than even he knew he could. 

How long had it been since he last called Shuichi? He looked at the clock. Six minutes and twenty-four, twenty-five seconds. Why hadn't Shuichi called him back? He left a message.

Eiri pulled his knees up to his chest on the couch like a child would do, and stared unblinkingly at the phone. He knew he was being strange, much stranger than Shuichi usually was and he had burst through the floor of an apartment in New York wearing a dog suit just to find him. By what he had... experienced, Shuichi would only die tomorrow. He would be in an accident with Tatsuha behind the wheel on his way to the ceremony on December seventeenth, tomorrow.

Still, every time that digital clock's second numbers would increase, Shuichi's lifespan was seconds away to ending. Eiri hadn't eaten anything all day, nor could he even enjoy a cigarette. He just paced, stared at the phone, until he finally just had to sit down because he was making a pattern in the carpet.

_Riiiii-_

Eiri snatched up the phone. "Hello? Shuichi?"

"Yuki-san?" It was not Shuichi. Who was it?

"Who is this?" Eiri demanded.

"It�s Nakano. Shuichi's in the shower. I just called to tell you that he's going to be staying with us in a hotel, so you don't have to worry."

"What? No, he has to come home!"

"You're house is too far out, Yuki-san, and it's more convenient to stay here."

"What hotel is it?"

"Yuki-san, everything is okay. Shuichi is fine, and will stay fine. The place will be packed with security."

"Let me talk to Shuichi."

"I told you, he's in the shower."

"Let me talk to Shuichi, dammit, or I'll trace this call!"

There was a pause. Then Hiro said, "Hold on."

Eiri heard the sound of running water, signaling that Hiro walked in the bathroom. He could hear them talking, though it was mumbled and he had to strain to hear it.

"It�s Yuki-san."

"Did you tell him I'm in the shower?"

"I told him, but he still wants to talk to you."

There was some fumbling noises and the water running.

"Yuki?" It was Shuichi.

"Shuichi, what hotel are you at?"

"I'm in the shower, Yuki. Can I call you back?"

"Just tell me what hotel you're at."

"I'm in a hotel in Nagisaka," Shuichi answered.

"What's the hotel's name, Shuichi," Eiri said, drawing out each word.

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Eiri snapped, "How could you not know what hotel you're staying in?"

"K made all the arrangements. Why do you want to know so badly? Everything is fine."

Eiri ran his fingers through his hair. "Because I need to know the name so I can get there tomorrow and take you to the ceremony. That's what a date does, dipshit."

Oh, shit. Open mouth, insert both feet, and swallow.

"Did you just call me a 'dipshit'?"

"Shuichi, I didn't ..."

"You just called me a dipshit! Look Yuki, I don't know whether or not you're bipolar or something, but I asked you countless times to be my date, and your exact words were for me to 'shove it up my ass'! Now you�re acting like a crazed stalker, and I don't want you to be my date because you're scaring me. I'm going to go by myself."

"Shuichi..."

"Goodbye Yuki."

And he hung up. Eiri set the phone down and put his head between his legs and stared at the carpet. Maybe nothing would happen to Shuichi. Things were already out of sync of what he learned what had happened: Shuichi was in a hotel, he said he would go alone, or most likely with the band, and he didn't ask Tatsuha to get him, which meant that Tatsuha wouldn't drive.

Eiri breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still shaking with anxiety.

* * *

Shuichi was still a little upset when he got out of the shower and dressed. He was more upset because now he didn�t have a date. He was tempted to call Yuki and say he was sorry, but there was nothing for him to be sorry of. Yuki was the one acting crazy. 

And then he had an idea. He did say that he was doing some extra work around here. They had talked about it several time. Maybe he would be Shuichi's date?

Shuichi picked up the phone and dialed a number he recognized then leaned back on the bed. After a few rings it was answered. "Hey, Tatsuha" It's Shuichi. How would you like to be my date to the Music Awards?" He pulled the phone away from his ear from the screech. "You will? Great!... Yes, I'll introduce you to Sakuma-san... I've got Yuki's Mercedes... I left him the Porsche... No, he won't mind... He's been busy, you know how he is." Shuichi smiled. "Okay, thanks Tatsuha. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up.

* * *

_(A/N): Yay, chapter four. Okay, I know some of you are probably mad at me for making Eiri act like this, but I thought it fit, and I'm writing the story, so nyaa! And a great penpal of mine said she would translate this fic to Spanish, so I'm very happy about that. Please review. And please send me something more than 'update soon'. It makes Shuichi sad when that's all I get. Ja ne! _


	5. The Messenger

Chapter Five: The Countdown

What the hell was he thinking?!

Out of all the stupid things that anyone has ever done, which was very few, he must've flew right by them with this. What on Earth had possessed his mind to just sit by and let Shuichi go off by himself. Even through his worrying, he managed to fall asleep. Then early in the morning, he sat straight up in bed.

What the hell was he thinking?!

He stumbled out of bed and ran down the hall and through the dining room, making his way to the garage. He may have a boyfriend--yet, he still didn't really consider himself gay--but he liked cars.

_Mustang, Porsch, Jaguar…Where's the Mercedes?_

Shit! He took the Mercedes! Eiri gripped his blonde hair, pulling out a few strands in frustration. Whoever had given Shuichi a license was an idiot and should prosecuted for doing so. He ran back inside the house, nearly slipping on the tile floor in the kitchen as he ran to the phone. He picked it off the receiver and punched in Shuichi's cell phone number.

There wasn't a ring tone. "Hey, this is Shindou Shuichi! Unfortunately for you, I'm not able to take your call. I'm probably busing singing or writing a song, or maybe I just don't like you and I refuse to answer. Just kidding! Leave me a message!" Beep.

"Shuichi, listen," Eiri said after swallowing, "I know that you're mad at me and you think I'm crazy, but hear me out. Please do not go the award ceremony. I know you've been looking forward to this for months, and if anyone deserves the award it's you, but please, Shuichi, I'm begging. Don't go. Please. Just don't go."

He paused, unsure of what to say. Should he tell him all the dreams he's had? The strange premonitions? How he had attended Shuichi's funeral? How would Shuichi react to that? He would think he was an insane loony, of course.

"I love you."

Pressing the 'end' button took some effort, as if pressing it had some symbolic meaning to it. Eiri didn't want to think about what that symbolism may mean. He weighed the phone in his hand. He pressed 'talk' and dialed another number; his brother's.

It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Tatsuha! Great, listen I really need to tell you…"

"Psyche! I'm not here right now." Eiri was ready to break his phone in half. "That's because I'm taking Shindou Shuichi to The Music Awards Ceremony, and I'm gonna meet Sakuma Ryuichi! I'm so excited! So leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. As Ryuichi-sama says, 'Na no da'!"

The walls seem to be closing in on him. Eiri just stood there, stoic. Inside his body was buzzing while his brain seemed to be full of cotton. The message had told him just what he thought wouldn't happen. He had tried to keep things out of order, but instead, it followed it exactly. Everything wrong was falling into place. If this is what was happening, did that mean that his visions, dreams, or whatever the fuck they were didn't matter? It was going to happen anyway?

What kind of messed up shit was this? What were the gods playing with him? No, there had to be a reason for all this to happen; a reason for why he kept reliving Shuichi's death. He had to stop it from happening, that was the bottom line.

The phone dropped to the floor with a clatter and the back of it flew across the tile floor and hit the stove. Eiri paid it no mind and retrieved his car keys to the Jaguar. He needed a fast car.

* * *

Whoever had thought of having in award's ceremony near Christmas, or in winter period, was an idiot. The snow fell from the gray clouds. It would have been appreciated for it's splendid beauty and graceful falling if it hadn't been so cold. Shuichi rubbed his hands together and breathed into them to keep them warm. His nose was red from, and K had kept giving him some kind of immune helping medication to make sure he didn't get sick. The manager had literally attacked him when he sneezed from too much dust from his old suitcase.

"If you get sick, Shindou," K threatened with his cold, wild blue eyes, "I will personally kill you."

Shuichi stayed inside the hotel, watching the snow from his window. He missed Yuki. Not this new frantic Yuki, but the old one. He just hoped that whatever phase he was going through would end soon.

There was a knock at his door and Hiro poked his head inside. "Hey, buddy. Excited?"

"Hmm." Shuichi shrugged one shoulder. He felt the bed sink in when Hiro sat down next to him.

"Don't worry about Yuki-san," he said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure he's just stressed."

"Something just doesn't feel right, Hiro." Shuichi pulled his legs up. "It's like he knows something. Something really bad."

Hiro's eyes softened. "Hey, nothing bad is going to happen. I bet that after all this, he'll turn back to his usual cold, bastard-like self, and it will be you going all frantic over him."

Shuichi smiled at him. "Yeah."

The door opened again. This time it was one of the hotel assistants. "Shindou-san, there's somebody here to see you. Says he's your date?"

The singer stood up. "That must be Tatsuha."

"Tatsuha is your date?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Heehee," Shuichi scratched his cheek, "Well, I didn't want to be dateless, so I asked him. Besides, he's tall and handsome, and he really wanted to meet Ryuichi-san. Speaking of which…"

Hiro jabbed his thumb towards the door. "Last I saw him Noriko was trying to push him into an all black suit."

Shuichi laughed, then made his way downstairs. He heard a commotion and knew almost immediately that it was the over-protective guards K had hired were obtaining Tatsuha.

"I'm telling you, I'm Shuichi's date!" Tatsuha yelled as two guards grabbed him under the arms.

"Yeah yeah," said one of the guards in a husky voice, "Like Shuichi Shindou would have a kid like you be his date."

"Let him go," Shuichi said, entering the scene, "He's my date."

The guards gave him baffled looks. "Are you sure, Mr. Shindou?"

Shuichi nodded and the guards released him. Tatsuha straightened up the silk blue button up shirt. He gave the guards a glare, then followed Shuichi.

* * *

Eiri fish-tailed into the parking lot and turned off his car. This is the hotel where he was staying at. All he had to do is tell him everything. Shuichi would believe him, right? Of course he would, Shuichi would believe anything he said, and he was just the type of person to know he wasn't lying. What is more trusting than a lover's word?

He knew he must look disgruntled and dirty since he only grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the laundry hamper. His hair was disarrayed and he hadn't shaved for the past few days, so his stubble was coming through. Maybe because he looked like a dirty common worker that the large masculine security guards stopped him from entering the building.

"Hold up there, pal," said the guard as he and his mongrel pal blocked the entrance, "We're going to need to see some identification first."

Identification. Right. Eiri checked his wallet and pulled out his driver's license, and handed it to the guy. He lifted up his sunglasses and read it.

"Eiri Uesugi?" the man repeated, "Is he on the list?"

The other man lifted a sheet of a clipboard he had been holding and ran his eyes down the list. "There's a Tatsuha Uesugi, but he already entered."

The guard in front of Eiri crossed his arms. "Sorry, pal, if your name isn't on the list, you can't enter. No name, no entrance."

Eiri grit his teeth. "Look, I'm Shuichi Shindou's boyfriend, Eiri Yuki!" he snapped at them.

"Then why doesn't it say so on your driver's license?"

"Because that's a penname! I'm the country's best selling romance novelist, but I wouldn't expect you to know that since you idiots still probably read at a first-grade level! Now let me through!"

What he said obviously did not settle well with them as they came closer to him, now looking more menacing and much bigger.

"We don't take kindly to people that insult us," one of them said.

"Leave here now, sir, or we'll be forced to detain you."

"Detain?" Eiri repeated, "I just need to see Shuichi! I have to see him before he goes to the ceremony!" He tried to push the men aside, but each one grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me!" he shouted as he was wrestled to his knees, "I said let go of me! I have to see Shuichi!" His arms were placed behind his back and held tightly there without handcuffs. "If you don't let go of me I'm going to…"

"Yuki?"

His quiet, subtle voice immediately shut him up. Eiri looked up and saw Shuichi just exit out through the front door. His hair was combed and had glitter in it, and he wore a fine white suit with black dressing and outline. Eiri stared up at him, speechless. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak the one time he desperately needed to. And then his eyes traveled to the male standing next to him wearing a fine pinstriped suit and his hair gelled. Tatsuha blinked down at his older brother, while Eiri did the same.

"Shindou-san, do you know this man?" asked the security guard that had Eiri's hands behind his back.

Shuichi frowned and nodded. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. Please release him."

Their grip only got tighter around his wrists and shoulders. "We're sorry, Shindou-san, but because of his manic behavior, we're not allowed to release him until he calms down."

"Manic behavior?" Tatsuha repeated.

Shuichi looked down at Eiri, "What on Earth did you do?"

"Shuichi listen--Get off me!--You can't go to the Award's Ceremony!" Eiri shouted at him, "If you do, you'll die!"

Shuichi's eyes widened very large and his mouth opened in an 'O'. Tatsuha's hand gripped his shoulder. Eiri breathed heavily. He finally told him. Finally.

Then he heard the guard holding his shoulders down say into his walkie-talkie attached to his vest, "We're going to need more officers down here. A man has just threatened to endanger Shuichi Shindou's life."

"What? No! I'm not threatening his life, I'm warning him!" Eiri shouted as he was lifted to his feet and being pulled away from Shuichi and his brother. "Shuichi, you have to believe me! If you and Tatsuha drive to the ceremony, you're going to get hit by a truck!" He wasn't sure what he saw in Shuichi's eyes, but it didn't seem like he understood or believe him. "I've been having dreams, Shuichi, and I know they're real!"

He was stuffed in the backseat of a squad car. "Shuichi! You have to believe me! Please!"

When the door slammed shut in his face, he knew that whatever he said after would never reach Shuichi's ears. The pressure behind his eyes built up until it released in tears. Why didn't Shuichi believe him?

Shuichi ran up to one of the security guards and clapped his hands together, pleading. "Please don't take him to prison," he begged, "Just put him in one of the storage rooms upstairs and I'll pick him up and take him home when we get back."

"Are you sure, Shindou-san?"

Shuichi gave a firm nod. "Yes, he's just under too much stress. He'll be fine when I get back."

The two guards looked to each other, then nodded to him. "Okay, we'll do as you say."

He watched as the men stepped into the car and then drove his boyfriend away from view behind the building. Shuichi bit his lip and looked back to Tatsuha.

"Should... Should we go?"

Tatsuha frowned. "What about Nii-san?" he asked.

The singer fumbled with the cuffs of his suit, tempting and willing himself not to cry. "He'll be okay. He probably drank too much."

Tatsuha nodded, then looked to the crudely parked Jaguar that was Eiri's car. He walked over and peered through the window. "If that's true then we should take his car so he doesn't drink and drive. He left the keys."

Shuichi didn't say anything. His thoughts were on what Yuki had said. Dreams about him dying? Was that true? But…they were just dreams, right? Yuki was only spooked. Nothing bad was going to happen.

"Shuichi?" Tatsuha repeated.

Shuichi blinked at him with wide eyes, then slowly nodded his head. "O-Okay."

He climbed into the passenger side while Tatsuha got behind the wheel, and started the car.

Eiri was locked in a room storage closet with nothing except an old desk and some cleaning supplies. The door was locked from the outside, and the two buffoons were outside his door. There were no windows, and even if there had been, he was on the seventh floor, and their would be no way for him to get down without falling to his death.

Eiri knocked on the door. "Excuse me," he called out, "But is Shuichi still in the building?"

He could almost hear their sneers. "Nope," he heard, "He and that other boy left fifteen minutes ago. They took your sweet ride too so you wouldn't drive home intoxicated."

Eiri placed his forehead against the door. "I see…"

Then he realized a very important memory. It seemed to have been pulled from the back of his head to in front of his eyes. Something he had been sorely mistaken of, and now he was going to pay dearly for it.

The death certificate.

_Name: Shindou Shuichi. D.O.B.: April 16, 1987. D.O.D.: December 17, 2007. C.O.D.: Vehicular manslaughter. Type of vehicle:_

_Jaguar._

Eiri banged his fist against the door. "Dammit! Dammit!"

"Hey, don't make us come in there!" threatened the other guard.

He ignored them as he crumbled to the floor. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he banged his fist on the floor. "Dammit! Dammit! Shuichi, please come back. Don't die," he sobbed, "Please don't die."

Instead of warning Shuichi of his death, he had delivered it.

* * *

_(A/N): And I bet you guys thought I made a mistake. Nope, I had this planned. If you read in Chapter 3, the death certificate says the car is a Jaguar. I made Eiri mistake in thinking it was the Mercedes. Aren't I just awful? What will happen next? Will Shuichi survive?_

* * *


	6. Tick Tock

**Premonition Chapter Six: Tick Tock**

_'Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,'_ Eiri kept repeating that one word in his head like a mantra. Over and over he begged and prayed to God, Buddha, and whatever the hell God-figure he knew about. Just let Shuichi return to him safely. Let him be a crazy nut that just had a string of strange dreams than be right. Please, please, please do not let him be right about this.

His golden eyes watched the door impassively. They did not open, but he could hear the goons on the other side talk about how this one time with his girlfriend, he was ready to bone her, but this thing happened and she said there was no way. Besides their obnoxious blabbering of boning, the sounds of outside birds and the hiss of water pipes kept him company. A spider even welcomed him by dropping in on a thin, silky string of web right next to him. With a quick hand, Ms. Spider was now stuck to the wall with her yellow insides gluing her to the paint and her leg twitching every once in a while before she finally laid still in a tumble of spidery limbs.

With his back to the wall, his knees drawn up, and thick tears slowly trickling down his cheeks and leaving wet marks on his shirt, he was at his lowest. All his material things; his money, his house, his cars, his books, his reputation; he would give it all up for Shuichi to walk through that door. To see Shuichi's dopey smile and the way his eyes lit up when Yuki pretended to talk in his sleep and tell his lover 'I love you'. He missed the way Shuichi went on and on and on about meaningless things just so he could hear his own voice, and if Shuichi came back, Eiri promised that he would really listen from now on. If Shuichi lived and came back to him, Eiri would not only listen to Bad Luck's songs and those Nittle Grasper cds that the pink haired singer played while getting ready, but would fully support Shuichi's band and do whatever he could to promote them. He will be more romantic and let Shuichi know exactly what he means to him every chance he could.

If only Shuichi would come through that door.

* * *

_'You can't go to the Award's Ceremony!' ... '...you're going to get hit by a truck!'... 'You have to believe me!'_

Those words rang through Shuichi's ears. Not even Tatsuha's joking hysterical singing could stop Yuki's voice. The way his eyes were when he looked at him. They weren't the eyes of some lunatic drunk. They were full of fear and despair. It was strange seeing his boyfriend so out of control like that, so much so that Shuichi didn't even recognize himself. Only once had he seen Yuki cry, but the way his eyes quickly filled with tears was much different than the last time.

"Earth to Shuichi." Tatsuha bopped the day-dreaming singer out of his daze with a bop on the head.

"Ow," he rubbed his head and looked up at Tatsuha, "There's a better way to get my attention."

"I was calling your name, but you didn't answer back," Tatsuha said, keeping his eyes on the road, "So what were you thinking about with that sad look on your face on your special day?"

Shuichi propped his cheek up against his hand. "I'm just...worried about Yuki," he muttered, tracing his finger across the glass.

"About what he said?" Shuichi nodded. There was a slight pause. "Me, too. Nii-san isn't acting right. Has he been acting strange these past few days?"

"Yeah," Shuichi said, his eyes glowing dim with sadness, "He has. It's almost like...he didn't want me to leave...and now what he said earlier. It troubles me."

The younger one looked over at him. "You think that he was telling the truth? About his dreams?"

The pink haired one sighed. "I don't know. It still seems bizarre, I mean, he's suddenly able to have premonitions or see the future? It's just too...sci-fi for me." He laid his head on the glass. "Then again... he said he kept having these dreams, and I heard that dreams are sometimes meant for the brain to tell us something. So even if it's true or not, Yuki is worried about it and worried about me."

Tatsuha slapped Shuichi's leg. "Hey, hey. How are you going to sing your best at the show if you're all down and depressed? Nii-san works too hard writing angsty romance novels. They're probably effecting him in his sleep, too."

Shuichi blinked at him. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Tatsuha smiled brightly. "Earlier when I was going through some tough training as a monk, I had to learn a lot about spirits and demons. I often had nightmares about my house being taken over by demons or someone in my family being possessed by an evil spirit. Nii-san's novels are always involving one of the characters dying so his subconcious has turned one of his characters into you."

"I see," Shuichi said, slightly nodding his head, "But then why is he so frightened of his dreams if they're just dreams?"

Tatsuha flashed him a small smile. "Would you not be upset if you had a dream of Yuki dying?"

Shuichi paused. If it had been he who were having the dreams and not Yuki, he not only would have acted the same, but may have even tied Yuki down to the bed in desperation for the novelist to stay put. So he could not blame Yuki at all for his actions because he would have done the same.

"I guess you're right," Shuichi said, perking up a little bit, "After the ceremony I'll tell Yuki everything and calm him down. Maybe I can even convince him to take a br..." Shuichi cut himself off. His eyes doubled in size. "Tatsuha! LOOK OUT!"

Tatsuha slammed on the brakes, jerking both he and Shuichi forward and being caught by the seatbelt. He fought the wheel for control, but the side of the car already slammed against the concrete divider.

* * *

The sound of squealing tires nearly gave Eiri an early heart attack. The muscle jumped in his throat as he dashed to the window, but it only came from a motorcyclist showing off his back by fish-tailing it out of the lot. He heaved a sigh, but that still did not calm his nerves. Every sound he heard made his skin crawl. According to his watch and the way the sun was setting, the award ceremony was starting off. Either Shuichi was accepting his award, or he wasn't. Either he was singing right now, or he wasn't. Either he would come back...

...or he wasn't.

Eiri slumped back to his same spot. He wanted to know what was happening with the show and whether or not Tatsuha and Shuichi made it. He wasn't going to ask his body guards for a televison set unless he was willing to actually have to listen to their almighty-ness. Instead, he draped an arm over his knees and rested his forehead on it. His body was weary from too much stress, but his worried mind kept him awake. He slowly watched the seconds go by on his wrist watch. He often imagined hearing the door open and from the other side, Shuichi would jump at him like he always did. Sometimes he could feel Tatsuha's slap on the back that usually stung afterward. He could even hear their voices. Tatsuha's _"Nii-san"_ and the way Shuichi called his name...

"Yuki."

That sounded a little too real.

Eiri lifted his head and looked at the door. Instead of it being closed, it was open and in the frame stood Shuichi. Of course, Eiri's brain took about two seconds to actually compute this information.

"Shuichi!" In two steps, Eiri was pulling Shuichi into an embrace and squeezing him tightly, starting a new wave of tears. It was him! It was really him! He was here, not there. He wasn't all bloody and mangled and dead, but warm and alive and breathing and alive and here and alive! He was alive!

"Oh Shuichi," Eiri said between kissing his face and hair, "I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Yuki." Shuichi lifted his head up and looked at Yuki with large sad eyes. "I...have bad news." Hair by hair, the worry returned. "You see...Tatsuha, he..."

The happy feeling was gone and it was replaced with a horrible icy feeling that melted his spine. His brother, his little brother... Flashbacks of the hosptital, of his brother lying there covered in bandages. The hissing machines and the cuts and bruises and broken bones. He may have saved Shuichi, but his brother, that annoying piece of flesh and blood whom Eiri still loved and cared for though he never showed it...

"Well," Shuichi continued, not sure what to say, "You see, Yuki...this dog ran out in front of us and we didn't want to hit it so he slammed on the brakes...but the Jaguar hit the wall. I'm-I'm so sorry, Yuki! I know how much you really loved that car, and I feel really, really, really bad about it!"

Yuki squeezed Shuichi's arm slightly. "Is Tatsuha okay?" he asked urgently.

Shuichi looked at him. Then he nodded his head. "He's just got a sprain wrist from getting it caught in the steering wheel."

His brother...was okay...He was okay! Laughter, actual laughter, bubbled from his chest. He still held onto Shuichi but he was laughing and crying at the same time. They were okay. They were both okay. He was down one of his favorite cars, but that didn't matter, because no car in the world would be worth their lives.

* * *

"The winner of this year's Best Band Award goes to..." The female announcer tore open the envelope. "...BAD LUCK!"

The audience roared in applause. Shuichi's fingers stroked his lover's blonde locks as his lap craddled his sleeping lover's head. He watched on the television set as Hiro and Suguru walked on stage and approached the stand. Hiro was granted to hold the golden guitar trophey.

"Thank you, thank you," he said into the microphone, "Thanks a lot. Thanks." The audience finally quieted down. "We really want to thank all of our friends and fans for giving us this. Unfortunately Shuichi couldn't make it, but he sends out his thanks as well."

This made Shuichi smile. _'Thanks Hiro.'_ He listened to the rest of the speech with more thanks and a few jokes. Hiro was the best at giving speeches. They waved to the audience as they walked off the stage with their award in hand.

The singer gave a little sigh of peace as the show cut to commercial. He reached for the remote to turn down the volume as commericals always played louder than the actual show, but the remote dropped from his hand and clattered on the floor. The channel changed to a news show.

"..after an hour and a half speed chase, police finally caught the drunk driver behind the wheel. The truck he was driving swerved out of control and hit the highway divider." The screen cut to the earlier scene where police were dragging the man out of the damaged truck. Shuich's mouth slowly opened when he saw the familiar paint of Yuki's late Jaguar scraped against the concrete. "The man's alcohol level was around one point eight. The man is charged with reckless endangerment and D.U.I. Later on the program, this woman is suing her gym for discriminating against obese people. Why is this? Stay tuned to find out."

Shuichi blinked at the screen. A truck. The site. Yuki's earlier rants. Was this all just a coincidence? He looked down at his lover. "...Yu...ki..."

Eiri only acknowledged him with a slight snore.

* * *

_(A/N): Don't you just love happy ending? Sorry it's so short. I had another idea for the ending, but maybe I'll save that for later. wink wink  
_


End file.
